FrightDay 13th
by Phantom86
Summary: Ever experience a frightful night you wish you never got involved in? Amy Rose is about to! Based off the 'Zoids' episode.
1. The Message

I just thought I'd write this since Friday 13th is tomorrow. It seemed like a good idea. Disclaimer: I own no Sonic characters, and the original storyline is from the Zoids series. Enjoy!

* * *

Friday 6th, Midnight: Amy Rose was in her room of the penthouse she and most of her friends lived together in now and then, in the center of Station Square. The only light in the room was coming from her computer screen. A voice came from the monitor. 

"Now here's the next question: Who is the most popular girl in Station Square?"

Amy answered. "That's easy! It's ME, naturally."

There was a slight pause, and then the voice answered back. "……You?"

Amy answered again. "What's the matter? Got a problem with that?"

"……………I'm gonna hunt you down!"

"WHAT?"

"So you're the most popular, eh? Well in that case, I'll be coming for you in one week! I'm gonna hunt you down, and finish you off!"

The screen turned blank, and a sinister laughter came over the speaker. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…………"

* * *

Saturday 7th, Noon: Amy was having lunch with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. But she could hardly eat because, she was too busy laughing!

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Tails looked a little annoyed. "Y'know Amy? I really don't see what's so funny about that."

Amy had trouble talking while she was laughing. "Ha ha ha. It's a scream! You guys really gotta get out more! Ha ha ha!"

Knuckles began to recap on what she just told them. "Let's see…A quiz guy asks you 'Who is the most popular girl in Station Square?'"

Tails continued. "And you answer 'ME, naturally!', right?"

Sonic finished in a dramatic voice. "Then, a dark creepy voice comes over the monitor saying 'In one week…I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND FINISH YOU OFF!'"

Amy couldn't help but start cracking up again. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She banged her hand on the counter, shaking everyone's drinks.

Knuckles still didn't look amused. "Oh yeah, hilarious. Makes a bad horror story, though."

Amy was still hysterical. "I mean, we're talking the Reaper man! HA HA HA! The Reaper Man!"

Tails tried to calm her down. "You should never doubt the power of urban legends, Amy!"

Amy stopped laughing, finally. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Tails explained. "You know the old saying 'Where there's smoke, there's fire'. I've heard rumors that in the past month, three people were mysteriously attacked by an unknown person. A few rumors like that can send a whole town like this into a panic!"

Amy didn't look convinced. "Whatever. It's not like the actual Reaper Man did it!"

"You should listen to your friends…" a voice said from behind her.

She turned around and saw… "Shadow?"

Sonic looked up. "What are you doing here?"

"Listening to you guys." he answered. "I've noticed strange things happening to people lately…"

Sonic was curious. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Those attacks that you mentioned just now……All the victims had one thing in common: One week before they were attacked, they received a strange online message at midnight!"

Now Amy looked a little worried. "…You serious?"

Shadow gazed at her. "Would I lie to all of you? (Don't answer that!)"

Shadow slowly walked away. Amy just stared at him as he disappeared out of the food court.

"What's the matter?" Knuckles asked her. "You really believe all that he said?"

Amy didn't answer. She just stared off not listening to them……

* * *

Monday 9th, Dusk: Amy was standing outside of a repair shop near a warehouse area of the city. She was talking to the repair man.

"What? My hammer's not fixed yet?"

The man replied. "I'm sorry miss, but with all the beating you've put it through, it will take a little while longer to have it completely tuned up. However, I might have it finished by Friday!"

Amy looked started. "……Fr-Friday?"

"That's not a problem, is it?"

She snapped out of it. "Oh! No, no. It's fine. Thank you." She began to walk away.

The man called to her. "Hey! Be careful on your way home! I hear the Reaper Man is coming to our city!"

Amy decided not to answer back, and kept walking. She was about to leave the warehouse area when……she spotted someone near a wall. It was a little girl, wearing a straw hat, and bouncing a ball.

Amy felt puzzled. "What the? What's that little girl doing out here? It's way too late for her to be here all alone…"

The little girl just giggled, and tossed her ball toward Amy.

Amy bent down and picked it up. It looked a little worn and old. But when she looked back at the wall, no one was there. The little girl was gone.

Amy just stared shockingly as she lost her grip of the ball, and it bounced to the ground. Then suddenly……

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Amy gasped and turned around fast. The scream came form an alley behind one of the warehouses. Instinct kicked in and she ran over to see what happened.

"Who's there? Are you ok? AAAAHHH!"

She stopped, for she couldn't believe what she saw. A man laid on the ground motionless, and a pick-up truck next to him had huge gashes and cuts in the metal! All the windows were broken too!

"Who…who could've done this?" she said fearfully.

Then, the man's hand grabbed her!

"HEY! LET GO!"

"Listen to me…" the man said weakly. "The rumors about the Reaper Man……they're all true!...Don't answer those online messages that show up at midnight!...He'll come for you………" He passed out.

Amy shook him to wake him up. "Hey mister! Are you ok? Wake up! Please!"

But what happened next made her blood run cold. She looked up, and at the top of the back wall of the alley, she saw the silhouette of a person, holding a reaping scythe!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

R&R please! I'll have another chapter up later today, whether you want me too or not! HA HA HA! 


	2. Not a Rumor Anymore

Hello again! Just like I said, Chapter 2 begins now! Enjoy:

* * *

Wednesday 11th, 9:00 AM: 

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic flew into the living room of the gang's penthouse and landed on a pile of folded clothes! "Ooooofff!"

Tails stared in shock. "SONIC! Do you realize how long it took me to fold ALL THAT LAUNDRY?" he shouted.

Just then, Knuckles walked into the room.

"Hey Sonic? You might want to save the acrobatics for outside."

Sonic stood up dazed. "HEY! Blame Amy! She's the one who threw me! All I did was ask her what day it was tomorrow and she freaked!"

Amy walked into the room looking paranoid. "Tomorrow is Thursday. And the day after that……"

"That'd be Friday?" Knuckles asked.

Amy shrieked. "AAAAAHHHH! How could I forget it's Friday the 13th?"

Suddenly Vector walked in. "Did you guys call me?"

* * *

A short time later, after all was explained… 

Vector spoke up. "Oh, I see. The Reaper Man rumors, eh? I've been getting reports about those recently. And you guys think Amy knows something?"

Tails explained, while refolding the laundry Sonic messed up. "That's right. Apparently the guy Amy found two days ago was attacked by the Reaper Man himself!"

Sonic began to laugh. "Ha ha ha! Yeah, and I'm a swatbot!" "Ooooooff!"

Amy threw a towel at his head! "It's NOT FUNNY!"

"Well, it sounds like I've got another case to solve…" Vector believed.

Knuckles remembered something. "The biggest clue we can give you is the fact that all of the victims answered a strange message they received online at midnight. We think Amy should just stay offline for a while and nothing will happen to her."

Amy sat up suddenly. "……Offline?"

"Yeah, offline." Sonic repeated. "Not like that story you told us. 'I'm the most popular girl in all of Station Square'" he quoted her in a feminine voice. "Of course you wouldn't do anything as crazy as that, right?"

Amy now looked really shook up. "Don't be too sure…"

Now Sonic was surprised. "Get lost! You mean you actually MENT all that stuff you said last time?"

"I told you! I already answered him!"

* * *

FLASHBACK: 

"Now here's the next question: Who is the most popular girl in Station Square?"

"That's easy! It's ME, naturally."

"……You?"

"What's the matter? Got a problem with that? If you think I'm lying, I dare you to come over and see for yourself why I'm the best! Come on! I'll show you!"

END FLASHBACK:

* * *

Knuckles began to speak. "Well then, in that case…" 

"…you really ARE doomed." Sonic finished.

Amy began to whine. "Waaaaaaahhhh! The Reaper Man is coming for me! What am I gonna do? Waaaaaahhh!"

Suddenly, a knock came from the front door. "I got it!" Tails said.

He opened the door. "EGGMAN!"

Yes, it was Eggman. But he looked, scared!

"Please help me! I'm begging you!"

Sonic ran straight to the front door.

"Eggman! Confess! YOU'RE the one who's been scaring Amy! YOU'RE the Reaper Man! ADMIT IT!"

Eggman became defensive. "No, wait! I need you to protect me from him!"

"What?" everyone said in unison.

But then, Vector looked around. "Hey guys. Where's Amy?"

She's taking a shower to try and calm down." Tails said.

Eggman stood up. "Oh, well excuse me. I'll just, uh, go check on her! See if she's ok!" He almost got away.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Everyone shouted and jumped on top of him holding him down! "OOOooooffff!"

Later, when Amy got back, Eggman was now sitting in the living room telling the others what had happened:

* * *

FLASHBACK: 

"Decoe! Bocoe! Get started on fixing up my latest doomsday machine! This time I'll be sure to catch Sonic and his crew when they least expect it!" He left the room before the two of them could answer back.

The two robots looked confusingly at each other.

"Why do we always work tirelessly when we know he's going to fail anyway?" Decoe asked.

"Maybe some people just need a hobby." Bocoe thought. "And maybe Dr. Eggman's is building machines just to be destroyed. I can't imagine why…"

But before they could think any longer…… 'SLASH!' 'CHING!' 'SLASH!'

When Eggman returned, the two robots were cut to pieces!

"Ooooh……My loyal workers! Speak to me!"

"………Wish…we…could... 'blip'!"

ENDFLASHBACK:

* * *

Everyone looked pretty worried now. 

"Whoa. It looks like these rumors aren't just rumors anymore…" Tails said.

"Looks like you're in real trouble, Amy." Sonic mentioned.

"NOOOOOOOO! I don't wanna be sliced to pieces like Eggman's clunky robots! Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Vector then stood up enthusiastically. "Don't worry, Amy! Don't forget, I'm a professional detective! And there's no crime I can't solve! I'll have that creep locked up before he ever raises his reaping scythe to you!"

Knuckles butted in. "Do you really wanna upset her MORE by making promises you can't keep, Vector?"

Vector looked insulted. "What's that? Yo, Knux! Don't underestimate my sleuthing talents! I'm one of the best there is!"

Amy just stood motionless, with a shocked expression frozen on her face.

Sonic spoke up. "Enough showing off, Vector. Maybe you should star by helping Amy down. She passed out!"

"While standing no less…" Tails noticed.

"Yep. She missed your speech, Vec. Sorry…"

"WHAT? Oh, darn! And it was a good one too…"

* * *

I'll most likely have the last part up by tomorrow. The perfect day to finish! R&R! THANKS! 


	3. A Night of Fright

Hey, everyone! Today's the day! Friday! The perfect day for the last chapter! Enjoy:

* * *

Friday 13th, 4:00 PM: At the penthouse…

"You say Tails went to the next town?" Sonic asked Vector.

"That's right!" he answered. "He said something about unraveling the mystery of the Reaper Man. Trying to find out where the rumors first came from, as well as the cause of the past attacks on people."

Knuckles nodded. "Good for him! We'll need all the answers we can use. By the way, where's Eggman?"

Sonic snickered. "I told him the only way we could protect him was to hide in the closet, and he bought it!"

In the hall closet, Eggman sat in the dark. "So what if it's cramped in here? At least I'm safe from that maniac!"

* * *

Amy walked into the living room with a cup of herbal tea, still trying to relax. "Quit lying around, guys! Don't you know my possible demise is only eight hours away?"

Sonic tried to ease her paranoia. "Calm down, Amy! Until Tails comes back, all we can do is wait. If someone comes here, and it's no one we know, we just won't open the door, ok? So just relax…"

Vector then spoke up. "Hey guys. I just remembered something. A rumor I heard a long time ago about the Reaper Man!"

Knuckles looked up. "Really? You holding out on us?"

"No. I just now remembered…"

Sonic looked anxious. "Well come on! Let's hear it!"

Amy just sat down with her cup of tea, listening carefully as Vector told the story.

"Long ago, in the Great Forest region of this country, there were a team of lumberjacks who everyday would cut down a large supply of trees. Although most of them used the latest technological tools, one of them only used his trademark reaping scythe to cut down his trees."

"But one afternoon he cut at one tree too fast, and it began to fall right toward him. He tried to get out of the way, but he was too slow, and it fell on him, pressing his body to the ground! He tried to call for help, but he was too far away from his comrades. No one could hear him. Soon, he succumbed to his pain, and most likely perished."

"The tragic part is the fact that the man had an eight year old daughter. She always wore a straw hat which was given to her by her father. But when her father didn't come back to her that day, she became very worried. She waited for days for him to return, but he never came back, for she never knew about the accident."

"Unfortunately, with no one to look after her or take care of her, she caught a cold which quickly developed into pneumonia. Again she too succumbed to her illness. And one day, all alone……she passed away."

Knuckles looked depressed. "What a sad story…"

Sonic had tears in his eyes. "That poor little girl……"

"Wait!" Vector said suddenly. "The story doesn't end their, I'm afraid. One day, the lumberjack did return to his home! Not as a man……as a zombie!"

Sonic's eyes widened. "A z-z-zombie?"

"Yes. When he found his young daughter lying dead, he was so enraged with anger! Furious that no one had helped her in her time off need! He now seeks revenge on people by claiming victims, wielding his trademark reaping scythe!"

'CRASH!' Sonic turned his head, and saw Amy's tea cup fall from her hands.

"Uh-oh! It looks like Amy passed out again."

"So she did!" Vector noticed.

"What a waste of good tea…" Knuckles said to himself.

Vector tried to talk to her. "Amy? I'm sorry. Was that too scary for you? I just made it up, y'know!"

"WHAT?" Sonic said with a shock! "I thought you said it was a rumor!"

Vector grinned. "It is…one I just made up myself!" "Keep your children inside! The Reaper Man is coming for them! Ha ha ha!" he said in a silly voice.

Sonic looked annoyed. "So you're saying, that most of the rumors in the city, came from YOU?"

"That seems to be the gist of it!" Knuckles agreed.

Vector just smiled. "No need for applause!"

"WHO'S CLAPPING!" Sonic and Knuckles shouted in unison.

* * *

6:30 PM: Tails was in the next town, finding no luck in figuring out about the Reaper Man.

"Nobody seems to want to talk about him…" he said to himself.

"Where there's smoke, there's fire." said a familiar voice.

Tails looked next to him. "Shadow! You're here too? Why?"

He looked around for a second. "The same as you, I suppose. Trying to figure out if anyone around her can give some answers about the Reaper Man."

Tails wondered. "So, what have you found out?"

Shadow answered with disappointment. "No one seems to know about him. Or if they do they pretend not to."

"I suggest we head back to Station Square." he suggested. "You never know what might happen to Amy tonight…"

Tails agreed. "Ok! Let's go!"

* * *

11:59 PM: Amy woke up from her state of unconsciousness.

"Huh? Did I fall asleep?" Then she looked at the clock.

"WHAT? 11:59!"

She ran into the living room. It was dark, so she turned on a light. Sonic, Knuckles, and Vector laid on the sofa or chairs asleep.

"HEY GUYS! WAKE UP! IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT!"

Correction. The clock had just struck the twelve. 'DING' 'DING' 'DING'

Amy began to panic. Suddenly, a faint light was coming from her room. She walked in to find the computer monitor on! The screen shined in a dark, blood-red color. A familiar dark voice began to speak!

"…………Amy? …………Amy?"

She began to shudder. "……Re-Re-Reaper Man?"

"…………Amy? It's been one week, Amy………I'm coming for you………Hahahahahahahahahaha……"

The screen went blank.

"I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Amy shouted!

Acting on instinct alone, she grabbed her now tuned up Piko Piko Hammer, and ran downstairs of the building to the parking garage. It would've been completely dark if not for the dim lit lights across the garage ceiling. Unfortunately, an eerie mist flooded the area, making it more difficult to see.

"Please don't find me! Please don't find me!"

She was about to reach the exit, when…… "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Amy stopped in her tracks, as saw a shadowed figure begin to approach her. Something shined in his hands……a curved scythe!

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She swung her hammer toward him! 'WHAM!' She made contact!

But when she looked again, the shadowed figure came closer…

"HEY! I SAID STAY AWAY!"

She took another swing! 'BAM!' She definitely hit made contact again!

But the figure was still walking toward her, not slowing down!

'What's going on? I KNOW I hit him!' she thought to herself.

Not wanting to stick around for an answer, she began to run for the exit. She made it out, and didn't slow down for a second.

One minute later, Amy reached the park in the center of the city. But every time she looked back, she could see the same shadowed figure following her!

He then took a swing with his scythe! 'SLASH!' "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The figure made a small cut in the back of her dress.

He swung again as he caught up to her! 'SLASH!' "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" This time, he got her shoes, and she almost tripped.

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?"

Suddenly, out of mist surrounding her, multiple swings of scythes surrounded her! 'SLASH!' From her left! 'SLASH!' From her right! 'SLASH!' From right above her head! 'SLASH!' And finally from right in front of her! She fell to the ground, with a few cuts in her dress.

Amy looked up frightfully, and saw the dark figure standing in front of her! He raised his scythe, to prepare for the final blow! "NOOOOO! SOMEBODY……HEEEEEEELLLLLP!"

Suddenly…… 'BAM!' The figure was knocked to the ground! "Oooooofff!" Someone had tackled him!

Amy looked in front of her. "SHADOW!"

Yes. Shadow stood in front of her. "Shadow! You saved me!"

"Don't thank me just yet, Amy!" Shadow then held up his right hand. The white Chaos Emerald was clutched in it! Shadow released from it a blinding flash of light that cleared away all the mist!

When it was all clear, Amy looked around, and couldn't believe what she was looking at! She and Shadow were surrounded by four figures dressed in black cloaks, and each held a scythe! Their faces wee concealed in the darkness.

"AAAAHHH! There's a whole army of Reaper Men!"

Shadow looked at all of them. "They're NOT Reaper Men, Amy. They're all nothing more than criminals!"

Amy looked confused. "What? What do you mean?"

He explained. "I mean, they're all just a bunch of thieves! They've been taking advantage of all the rumors spreading around so they can frighten people out of their homes and rob them of their valuables! But they won't be getting any of yours, now!"

One of the figures spoke. "Ha ha! Very observant, Sherlock! Unfortunately we were just gonna scare off your friend here and steal her goods! But now that you know our secret, I think it's best we finish you off!"

"GET'EM BOYS!" The three other cloak figures wielded their scythes, and prepared to attack! But then, Amy rose from the ground with a very enraged look in her eyes!

"YOU!...you all scared me half to death, and make me worried sick about my life being as stake, and now you want to ROB ME?...Well, GUESS AGAIN, CREEPS! YAAAAAAHHH!"

Grasping her hammer, Amy began to attack the figures like a maniac! 'WAHM!' 'BAM!' 'WHAM!'

"Hold it right there, missy!" One was about to strike, when…… 'BLAST!' A small flash blast blew up in front of him, fired by……Tails in the tornado!

"Criminals! Surrender yourselves!" he shouted from above.

"What the heck was-Aaaahh?" Another figure fell, as Sonic, Knuckles and Vector came out of nowhere and joined the fight!

"We'll show these guys they can't mess with Amy! Right guys?" Sonic said aloud.

"YEEEAAH!" Knuckles and Vector shouted in unison.

* * *

Three minutes later, when the fight was finally over, Amy approached the four cloaked figures, defeated and lying on the ground in pain.

"That'll teach ya!" She shouted at them. "Now tell me. Who is the most popular girl in Station Square, eh?"

The leader looked up in fear. "That's easy. It's YOU! IT'S YOU, AMY!"

"HA! I thought so!"

But suddenly, a chill ran down Amy's spine. She turned around and saw another cloaked figure behind her!

"HEY! DON'T EVEN……"

But before she struck, she stopped. For standing in front of the figure, was the little girl from the other day, in the same straw hat!

"What the-?" Before Amy could look again, they had vanished! "Huh?"

* * *

Saturday 14th, 6:00 PM: Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow were back at the penthouse, relieved that Amy's nightmare was over.

Sonic spoke up. "I got good news, guys! Vector says all four of those criminals were taken into custody, and won't be out for a loooooooong time!"

Knuckles spoke. "And I heard that all the victims weren't seriously injured and are all fine!"

"It looks like a happy ending, huh Amy?" Tails asked.

But she seemed to have a puzzled look on her face.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

She snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, I was just wondering what happened to the fifth criminal…"

Knuckles looked confused. "Huh? WHAT fifth criminal?"

"Y'know! The one that got away, with that little girl!"

Shadow didn't seem to believe her. "There wereonly FOUR criminals, Amy. And there was no girl either! We were the only people in the park last night!"

"WHAT?" Now Amy looked scared! "But, if what you guys are saying is true……then I must've seen……the REAL……"

Suddenly, a reaping scythe poked through the front door!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Amy screamed!

Then, Vector just walked in!

"Hey, everybody! Check out this new blade I got! This aught to get rid of that darn tree stump in my backyard! Don'tcha think?...Guys?"

No one answered, because they were looking at a VERY angry Amy!

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr………VECTOR! HOW DARE YOU FREAK ME OUT LIKE THAT!"

"WAIT! What did I do?"

"Vector……run." Sonic suggested.

And……Amy ran toward him with her hammer! "YAAAAAAHHHH!"

"NO! WAIT!"………………… 'BAAAM!'

THE END

* * *

So? There you have it! I hope you all enjoyed FrightDay 13th! Thanks for reading, y'all! R&R! 


End file.
